Bella y Soberbia
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: La vida de Klaud antes de la orden era dura, la única forma de sobrevivir era alimentarse de la gloria y la vitalidad salvaje de las bestias. Hasta aquel día, cuándo la tragedia trajo con ella una cicatriz y el comienzo de una nueva vida... Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Pecados Capitales" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**Bella** **y** **Soberbia**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Klaud Nine, Cross Marian

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:** **La vida de Klaud antes de la orden era dura, la única forma de sobrevivir era alimentarse de la gloria y la vitalidad salvaje de las bestias. Hasta aquel día, cuándo la tragedia trajo con ella una cicatriz y el comienzo de una nueva vida...**

 **Este** _ **Oneshot participa en el Reto: "**_ _ **Pecados Capitales"**_ _ **del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".**_

 _ **Pecado: Gula**_

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Palabras:2205 aprox.**

 **"La gula es un escape emocional, una señal de que algo nos está comiendo."**

 **Peter De Veris**

La aclamación del público retumbaba en la magistral carpa mayor, Klaud Nine sentía el deslizar del sudor sobre su piel y un vaho del calor de su cuerpo por sus rojos labios.

Vestía como una lasciva mujer, pero, bajo los labios coloridos y el exagerado maquillaje estaba una fiera, que se alimentaba de la lucha con bestias junto a la aclamación de del publico.

Con los brazos al cielo, escucho la aclamación del público que veía a una hermosa mujer con un látigo en sus manos y bestias inclinadas ante sus órdenes.

Tras la carpa y el espectáculo, era una mujer que apreciaba lo que hacia.

Domar a las bestias, era una extraña pasión que alimentaba su alma de una extraña vanidad y que no podía vivir sin cada vez más, despojándose de su cazadora roja y del maquillaje con un pañuelo blanco.

—Eres la mejor, Klaud —El gran maestre entro en su carpa personal, con su bigote curvado y el sombrero de copa que ocultaba sus ojos, dejando expuesta su sonrisa de satisfacción —Tan hermosa, tan bella y tan feroz.

Ella asintió, mientras apartaba frente al tocador las sombras y el labial.

Miro en el espejosu rostro, sus ojos violetas y piel clara eran el estigma de la belleza de ascendencia Europea, nacida en la pobreza de América.

Klaud Nine, era una mujer cuyo pecado era llenar un vacíoy lo encontraba en el placer de domar, lo salvaje e indomable.

Si, la consumía dos vicios: El queso y las bestias.

Amaba los momentos en que los animales resistían, luego después de una dura lucha y una rendición, estas cedían ante su determinación.

Había capturado una pequeña criatura, la tenía desde hacia pocos días y el placer de domar la naturaleza salvaje de aquel animal.

Sonrió, sentía que esa sensación salvaje llenaba su alma y cuerpo de juventud.

—No estuvo mal, Klaud —comento mirando los accesorios colgados, la ropa en el baúl y los objetos ordenados—Pero, quiero algo sorprendente y que sea llamativo.

Klaud era una mujer severa y seria con su trabajo, la rubia sentía la penetrante mirada del Maestro de ceremonia.

—Bien, debo descansar —el hombre salió, dejando al pequeño mono blanco y salvaje en la jaula, zarandearse de un lado a otro.

Extendió uno de sus dedos hasta la jaula, miro la carpa cerrada y suspiro levantá el tocador, a la luz de una vela su imagen y el brillo de juventud en sus ojos violetas.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre la ropa, apartó lacamisa, dejando ver la piel clara de su cuerpo y apartar sus botas, para luego cubrirse con una bata.

Toco el látigo sobre su baúl y sonrió, los chicos habían limpiado su herramienta favorita.

Mañana comenzaría a domar al mono, era feroz y lleno de vida.

—Mereces un nombre, digno de tu belleza —murmuro, con una sonrisa satisfecha y apagaba la vela—LauJimin…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las jaulas nuevas habían llegado, bestias cuya belleza majestuosa y salvajismo, domaría a su gusto. Klaud miro como los ayudantes, jovenes y niños llevaban arrastrando tras sus harapos las jaulas.

Siempre que podia, ayudaba a los pequeños con sus ropas y la comida para que pudieran sobrevivir en la inclemencia del mundo.

Los adiestraba en ciertas habilidades, la punteria con los cuchillos y mas la coordinación con su latigo instaban a los chicos huerfanos del circo a trabajar sus habilidades.

Era la tranquilidad que mantenia cuando adiestraba y ejercia el latigo ante un publico vigilante, que observaba cualquier indice de ella con sus animales.

Lau Jimmin, era realmente feroz a pesar de ser tan pequeño y ella sonrio cuando le adiestraba.

El circo andaba de un lugar a otro, lo que le gustaba mientras acariciaba a sus bestias en el vagon de estas e incluso muchas veces se quedaba alli y las cuidaba sin ningun consentimiento del Maestro de Ceremonias.

Naturalmente, viajar a inglaterra habia sido un cambio extremo y mucho mas ver de donde procedia su ascendencia. Realmente no era tan distinto de donde era, las montañas tenian tonalidades semejantes a los Montañas Rocosas en America.

Los Condes y Damas de la alta sociedad, les miraban llegar con sus ojos llenos de un genuino desprecio que le importaba menos.

Ella solo le importaba sobrevivir, habia durado semanas domando al pequeño mono y hasta que este cedio por el mero hecho de ser ella, quien cediera hasta cierto punto supo la extraña conexión con los animales.

Sabia que esa noche despues de meses viajando y planeando su nuevo Espectaculo del circo, estaba segura de lo que hacia por ello ayudo a montar las respectivas carpas. A pesar de la pobreza, la hambruna y la desesperacion que llenaba el mundo de Nomadas como ellos, las sonrisas en los rostros de los niños llenaba su alma de alegria aunque no lo demostrara.

Pero, no esperaba esa noche…

El Espectaculo donde los payasos hacian bromas y piruetas, provocaba en el publico el jolgorio necesario para hacer que continuaran alli los espectadores; las risas de la gente solo provocaba anticipacion a la mujer que estaba acariciando al pequeño mono en su hombro.

Al principio, Lau Jimmin se resistia y no deseaba estar a su lado. Pero, ahora cuando habian tenido el tiempo suficiente para convivir ambos habian conectado en muchos aspectos como la comida y el odio a los inutiles.

Era como si ella se alimentara de la paciencia del pequeño mono, sentia que ambos conectaban en una cosa: Eran Sobrevivientes de las circunstancias.

Vio el Espectaculo de Lanzamiento de cuchillos, observo como los artistas antes jovenes chiquillos ahora eran especialistas en el arte del lanzamiento del afilado cuchillo y Los acrobatas, que habian perfeccionado el arte de la mortal cuerda sobre metros de suelo.

Le extendio un poco de comida a Lau Jimmin, mientras miraba al publico aplaudir y sonreir ante las mortales acrobacias del resto de artistas.

Luego ver los extraños cruces de piernas y brazos entre ellos, con sus saltos, piruetas junto a las sonrientes bailarinas que parecian mostrar sus habilidades de sincronizacion.

El Maestro de Ceremonias se coloco en medio de la carpa, la luz dio de lleno en el hombre sin siquiera parpadear dejo ver sus picaros y sonrientes ojos con el bigote curvo bajo el sombrero de copa.

—¡¿Les ha gustado Damas y Caballeros?!—comento con voz atronadora que hizo simplemente sonreir a Klaud brevemente, esa forma de intrigar a la gente y animarla para que continuasen alli los espectadores—¡Ahora ante ustedes!¡Las Bestias mas Feroces y peligrosas del mundo arrodilladas ante una fatidica mujer! ¡Vean a la Gran Domadora, Klaud!

Ella salio con paso suave y con sus pantalones negros ceñidos a sus piernas, usando con ella una hermosa blusa que parecia tener un par de colas como las de un smoquin de color rojo junto a su cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Las jaulas aparecieron en una explosion de humo, dejando ver a Leones y tigres junto a un enorme Orangutan rugiendo con gran fuerza. Algo que coordino bien, con ella en el medio y las gran jaula en la que habia quedado encerrada.

El gran maestro habia lanzado una enorme jaula desde arriba y la dejo entre los barrotes o los animales.

Ella miro con fiereza al gran maestro quien no le habia anunciado aquello, era de esperarse de aquel hombre tan cruel que habia llevado este circo durante años.

Con un latigazo aparto el seguro de cada animal alrededor, Lau Jimmin estaba con ella y eso la hizo sentir llena de una gran seguridad.

Lo que no esperaba ella, era que a cada latigazo los animales despues de ser aturdidos por la enorme jaula obedecieran a sus ordenes y eso simplemente alimento el Ego de que asi como ella esos animales eran seres diferentes.

Escucho los jolgorios de la gente y sonrio, lanzo un latigazo para que cada animal hiciera su truco ademas de ello hizo que el Orangutan le subiera sobre ella para saltar en la cuerda que se habia extendido sobre la jaula para ser recibida en sus brazos.

Hizo una leve reverencia, para luego extender su mano mientras los animales yacian impasibles tras ella.

Lo que no espero fue la explosion, un horrible monstruo atacaba a la gente y no pudo solo ver con sus ojos violetas como el panico corrompia el lugar llenandolo de incendios fortuitos que nadie prestaba atencion.

Ella estaba encerrada alli, con aquellos animales y trago en seco no iba a dejar que les hicieran daño.

Saco su latigo, cuando vio que una de esas criaturas que parecian un globo con horribles deformaciones se acercaba extendio su mano y golpeo con fuerza al horrible monstruo dejando que este cayera con dolor.

No sabia que era lo que tenia, asi que al ver como la gente a la que ellos habian atacado se desvanecian en cenizas supo que si atacaban podian dañar a los animales.

Debia luchar, lanzo el latigo contra los animales y estos reaccionaron de forma extraña.

Se pusieron frente a ella como si fuesen su escudo, miro su mano porque en ellos vio un leve brillo verde que tambien vio en el mando del latigo y supo que podia luchar, no iba a morir sin luchar despues de todo era una sobreviviente.

Destrozaron la puerta de la gran jaula, entre el humo vio como el maestro de ceremonias desaparecia tras la nube de fuego y apreto los labios, ya habian suficientes victimas de ese extraño ataque.

Escucho el gemido de uno de sus animales, para ver como desaparecia como cenizas y sintio las lagrimas escocer en sus ojos violetas, como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido con aquel docil animal.

"¡Rayos!" penso mientras veia como sus animales destrozaban a aquellos monstruos al igual que ellos desaparecian y algo se rompia en ella, entonces escucho el crujido sobre la carpa mayor donde las vigas que la sostenian parecian arder con fuerza.

La puerta de la jaula no tenia escapatoria, entonces pudo ver como no solo las vigas caian sino tambien los monstruos. Llamo con fuerza al pequeño Lau Jimmin antes que la oscuridad y el dolor agobiaran su piel.

Solto un grito, el dolor agobiaba su rostro y su cuerpo ante sus ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas que cegaban la vision pudo ver como un monstruo se elevaba ante ella.

"¿Este es mi fin?" penso, entonces pudo ver como una figura grande de piel blanca se plantaba entre el monstruo y ella, lanzandose a destrozar con garras junto a un rugido al enemigo que habia destrozado aquello que era su vida.

Se dejo ir, cuando esa figura la sostuvo entre sus brazos sacandola de los escombros de las llamas para ver como todo lo que quedaba eran solo desolacion y muerte.

Klaud Nine ahora en la orden, podia decir que la inocencia la habia salvado y en ese entonces no conocia que aquello que habia hecho, era parte del porque la orden la habia reclutado.

Lau jimmin era la unica compañía del pasado que conocia, el cinismo y la Gula de desear mas ante cada espectaculo para sentir el vacio que trataba de llenar, uno que ante sus ojos ahora aun no era satisfecho.

Ella deseaba mas, la Orden solo habia hecho que una parte de ella se liberara una que se alimentaba de cada Akuma solo podia decir que el vacio que trataba de llenar a traves de esto, no lo podia llenar y miro a Cross sentado a su lado.

—Odio a los inutiles—comento ella, sintiendo como el estupido General de cabello rojo bebia de su copa y se echaba a reir con sus palabras, desde que le conocio solo podia sentir una aversion e incluso Lau Jimmin la expresaba.

—Eres una hermosa mujer, Klaud—comento Cross y le miro tras sus lentes que parecian esconder multiples secretos entre los cuales estaba su alumno—Una Bella y Soberbia.

Penso en esas palabras, despues de saber que Cross estaba muerto y en esta mision donde llegaba a españa con Timothy, tras escuchar rumores tras la inocencia.

Su cabello rubio acariciado por el viento, junto a sus ojos violetas y su rostro marcado por el dolor de aquella noche inesperada en la que descubrio que ella era compatible con la inocencia.

una que deformo al pequeño mono que habia comenzado a apreciar en aquel entonces y que ahora era su unica conexión sincera, sabia que la Orden solo la usaba como un peon, al igual que al niño tras ella cuya frente dejaba claro su compatibilidad con la inocencia.

Condenado por el mero hecho del robo de su padre, ahora, era un peon en un juego entre la Inocencia y el Conde del Milenio.

Acaricio a Lau Jimmin, ella siempre cuidaria de aquello que apreciaba y sonrio al verlo quejarse. Timothy Hearts era un chico despistado, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del gran potencial que poseia y que amaria con todo su corazon aunque su vida estuviera acabandose con la Inocencia.

Una que le habia permitido alimentarse del jubilo de domar a los animales y sentir la Admiracion de la Gente en otro tiempo lejano.

—Llegamos—Comento ella, mientras descendian a lo que seria su nueva mision.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi! Dio Benedica da tutti.**

 **BuonGiorno, Buona Sera, BuonaNotte.**

 **Espero os haya gustado, me enfoque en esa frase pues realmente la Gula y su manifestacion puede ser el consumo excesivo de algun tipo de sentimiento, objeto, alimento, bebida etc…**

 **Klaud es una mujer seria, pero, tambien es mujer y todos sabemos que tras ese cinismo unico junto a su amabilidad con los animales esconde algo.**

 **Quise imaginarme, que habria pasado años atrás y explicarme como tenia esa cicatriz.**


End file.
